


Cheesecake

by Bosqueyneblina



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: Nunca antes había pensado en enamorarme.No de alguien como él.Ni más ni menos que un policía.Un policía que, probablemente, no sabía de mi existencia.





	1. Vanilla Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> -'ღ'- 2Won  
> -'ღ'- Fluff  
> -'ღ'- Capítulos cortos
> 
> Básicamente es la historia de "Lo dulce de su boca" pero contada desde el punto de vista de Hyungwon.

  


🍰🌹☕🍮

  


(Hyungwon)

Mi padre había abierto un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad y era la novedad más reciente; en una zona tranquila y en donde la vida transcurría en monótono vaivén. Él había accedido a que yo pudiera hacerme cargo de la cafetería, a la cual le correspondía una pequeña porción del lugar, pero me permitió decorarla a mi gusto, con cinco pequeñas mesas blancas con adornos florales que contrastaba con el aspecto sobrio del restaurante.

Mis postres se mostraban en todo su esplendor en la vitrina y los clientes no demoraron en llenar el local.  
Entre los clientes se incluían los policías, quienes estaban allí como una forma de dar a notar su presencia y establecer su poder en este nuevo local. Es así como lo conocí.

Entró por la puerta, precedido de su compañero de guardias. Noté al instante su poderosa aura, su fornido cuerpo y su hermosa sonrisa, demasiado hermosa como para no notarla, cuando su compañero le estaba contando algo, al parecer, muy gracioso. Se sentaron en una mesa muy cercana, por lo que pude ver cómo mi amigo Minhyuk, el mesero en turno, los atendía. Hicieron su pedido y pude observarlo disimuladamente. Tenía la piel tersa y resplandeciente, bajo la camisa se le podía notar su cuerpo tonificado, en buena forma por el tipo de trabajo que desempeñaba. ¿Qué se sentiría ser atrapado por esos brazos?

Además, percibí, estaba seguro, una dulzura inusitada para un policía, tan acostumbrados a forjar un carácter duro. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde yo estaba observándolo como un bobo, y tuve que desviar la mirada porque me había dado cuenta que, en ese momento, era importante limpiar las tazas para el café. Sentí cómo me ardían las orejas de la vergüenza. Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante su mirada y, si hubiera transcurrido más tiempo, no habría sabido cómo reaccionar. Bajé la mirada y procuré olvidarme de su presencia, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

Me sentía ansioso, mareado, emocionado, con el corazón latiendo como loco... Una mezcla de emociones que nunca había sentido antes. Logré tranquilizarme cuando me di cuenta de que ya se habían ido del local. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Sólo rogaba que fuera una visita esporádica y que no lo volviera a ver.

  


Sin embargo...  
¿Era eso lo que realmente deseaba?


	2. Strawberry Flavor

🍰🌹☕🍮

No apareció en los próximos días, hasta que llegó el viernes. Estaba partiendo un pay de manzana cuando vi que abrían la puerta y apareció él, solo, y se sentó en la misma mesa de la semana anterior.

Allí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de mil caballos galopando en mi pecho y se intensificó mucho más cuando vi que se paraba de la silla y caminaba en mi dirección.

Se acercó a la caja registradora para ordenar.

–Hola. Me gustaría probar un postre. ¿Qué es lo que me recomiendas?

Tenía una voz como para derretir hasta el polo norte. Una voz acorde a su masculina presencia. ¿Cómo disimular mi nerviosismo?

–Depende de qué es lo que le atrae.

–En realidad me gustan todas las cosas dulces, así que…

–Entonces le recomiendo la especialidad de la casa, el cheesecake.

–Bien. Una rebanada y un café expreso.

–Enseguida se los paso.

Después de pagar, se sentó en una de las mesitas y sentía su mirada fija en mí mientras yo hacía el café.

Le pasé su pedido y fue un milagro que no se me cayera la taza. Saboreó el pastel lentamente y yo procuré no mirar en su dirección, tratando de distraerme con mis quehaceres en la cafetería.

Se retiró del local cuando hubo acabado de comerse el pastel. Se fue sin decir nada, pero al limpiar la mesa noté un pedazo de papel que estaba debajo del florero.

Lo saqué de allí y vi una nota escrita en tinta azul.

“No sabría resistirme a tan buen pastel”.

Era una nota para mí, exclusivamente para mí.

¿Cómo no sentir que ya lo quería?


	3. Chocolate Flavor

🍰🌹☕🍮

A partir de entonces esperaba que llegaran los días viernes para verlo entrar y ordenar cada uno de mis postres, siempre dejando una nota en la que alababa mis creaciones.

Así fueron pasando las semanas y las notas se iban acumulando en una pequeña caja que tenía al lado de la caja registradora.

Tarde o temprano alguien se iba a dar cuenta de la presencia del policía y fue Minhyuk quien lo hizo.

–Como que este policía viene muy seguido por aquí...

–Ni tan seguido. Sólo los viernes.

–Con que sabes qué días viene…

Había metido la pata y sabía que Minhyuk no descansaría hasta saber qué pasaba.

Y así fue. Por eso no me sorprendió verlo con MI caja con las notas que me había dejado el policía. ¿Cómo se llamaría? Sólo decirle “el policía” me parecía un recordatorio de lo poco que lo conocía. Ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntarle su nombre.

–"Quisiera llevar la dulzura de tus postres por siempre en mi boca", "tus manos son un don y tus postres, mi perdición". Qué astuto es este policía, dejándote notitas insinuantes, y muy cursis, debo agregar.

–Son sólo comentarios para alabar mis postres, nada más.

Intenté quitarle las notas, pero era muy ágil y esquivaba mis intentos.

–Inocente alma. Si esto no es una insinuación, yo me declaro virgen y sin novio. ¿No te ha pedido salir?

–¿Cómo crees que eso es lo que quiere?

La sola idea de que yo pudiera gustarle me parecía descabellada.

–Porque es obvio. Supongo que está esperando una señal de tu parte.

–¿Por qué sería yo cuando de seguro tiene a una horda de mujeres y hombres detrás de él?

–La cuestión aquí es, por lo que veo, él sólo te quiere a ti. Así que mejor da el siguiente paso porque si no tendrás que comprar una caja más grande para meter tanto papel.

Tenía razón.

Era hora de decirle al policía que estaba interesado en él.


	4. Orange Flavor

🍰🌹☕🍮

Me pasé los siguientes días pensando en cómo entablar una conversación para pedirle su número, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más me ponía nervioso.

Llegó otro viernes y él estaba allí. Era ahora o nunca. Cuando se acercó a hacer su pedido, me armé de valor.

–Hola, buenas tardes.

–Buenas tardes. Disculpe por preguntarle pero, ¿por qué ya no viene a comer su compañero?

–¿Mi compañero? ¿Jooheon? A mí me gusta mucho venir a este lugar y, la verdad, él prefiere ir a comer a otro lugar, así que nos separamos por unos cuantos minutos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es que es inusual no verlo con él.

–Bueno, sólo estamos juntos por el trabajo.

–Sí, por supuesto.

Después siguió un silencio incómodo y él decidió ordenar.

–Una rebanada de pastel de naranja y un capuchino.

–Tenemos una nueva política.

Debo preguntarle el nombre a nuestros clientes, ya sabe, para el registro.

Obviamente era mentira, pero él no pareció sospecharlo.

–Ya veo. Me llamó Shin Hoseok, aunque mis conocidos me llaman Wonho. Creo que no me había presentado antes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Me llamo Chae Hyungwon. ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

–25. ¿Y tú?

–24.

–¿Eres el hijo del dueño?

–Así es, pero él casi no está en el restaurante, el que se encarga de todo es Shownu, una persona de confianza.

–Ya veo… Háblame informalmente, se me hace extraño que me hables de usted siendo casi de la misma edad.

Sonrió juguetonamente y mi mente quedó en blanco.

–Es la costumbre que tengo con todos mis clientes...

Su sonrisa se fue desdibujando de su hermosa cara.

–Ah, claro, con tus clientes… Como debe de ser.

Noté su cambio de actitud, como si escucharme referirme a él como mi “cliente” lo incomodara mucho.

–Sí…

–Bueno, entonces espero mi orden.

Pagó y se fue a sentar. Yo me sentí el ser más miserable del mundo. No había salido como había planeado.

No quería que pensara que sólo era un cliente, que todo era un malentendido, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Mi inseguridad hizo que no tratara de arreglar la situación.

Después se retiró del local y busqué la nota debajo del florero.

“Discúlpame por mis notas.

No es correcto de mi parte”.

¿Ahora qué debía hacer?


	5. Lemon Flavor

🍰🌹☕🍮

Minhyuk no tardó en preguntarme qué es lo que había pasado.

–¿Lograste pedirle su número?

Le conté todo, y dio un suspiro.

–Eres todo un caso. No te preocupes, soy tu mejor amigo y te ayudaré a conseguir a ese hombre.

Me hizo un guiño y se fue a continuar con su trabajo. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Wonho no fue el siguiente viernes y todo se volvió gris y sin sentido. El local se sentía vacío sin su presencia y mi corazón lo estaba aún más.

Esperé otra semana, y otro viernes llegó. Él no se presentó en el local. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver.

Cuando estábamos a punto de cerrar, Minhyuk me pidió que sacara la basura al patio trasero del restaurante, el que daba a una zona solitaria y sólo alumbrada por un farol.

–A mí no me toca sacar la basura hoy.

–Hazme ese favor y la próxima vez me agradecerás. Terminas de cerrar, por favor. Hasta mañana.

No pude negarme, así que agarré la bolsa negra con unos guantes y abrí la puerta trasera.

El contenedor estaba exactamente al lado del pequeño farol, así que fue inevitable darme cuenta de que alguien estaba allí.

Él. Wonho.


	6. Chapter 6

🍰🌹☕🍮

No traía su uniforme, solamente unos jeans, una chamarra negra y sus tenis, bastante casual. Estaba recargado contra el farol, por lo que pude notar cómo, al verme, se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y, sin más preámbulo, se acercó a mí y sentí sus labios tocando los míos, sus labios sabor a menta, sus labios carnosos, paraíso ya no prohibido.

Dejé caer la bolsa de basura y correspondí a su beso. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era lo que había estado soñando durante las últimas semanas?

Llevábamos un ritmo delicado, empezando a conocer nuestros cuerpos. Cuando me tocó, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó en eléctrico remolino de deseo.

Primero rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y después deslizó su mano derecha sobre mi espalda y mis nalgas. Yo no sabía qué hacer con mis brazos, pero decidí quitarme los guantes, sin dejar de besarlo, y poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello, así era más fácil minimizar la diferencia de estatura.

La intensidad iba subiendo a cada segundo y, cuando no creí poder alcanzar mayor placer, sentí su lengua explorando mi boca, tocando mi lengua. Lo abracé y me di cuenta que ese momento era uno de los más importantes de mi vida. Ya no habría marcha atrás.

Después dejamos de besarnos y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

–Quise hacer esto desde el primer momento en que te vi. No sé qué hiciste conmigo, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ti desde el momento en que te observé detrás de tu mostrador.

–Discúlpame. Yo... yo esperaba decirte algo después de todas las notas que me dejaste pero... no me atreví. No tenía la suficiente confianza.

–Creo que ninguno de los dos la tenía. Sólo necesitamos un empujón.

Allí entendí lo que había querido decir Minhyuk y decidí que después le agradecería por lo que había hecho.

–Para ser honesto, no soy muy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, así que seré lo más directo posible contigo. Soy todo tuyo, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen. Lo decidí desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Lo dijo en un tono serio y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

–Me gustas. Me gustas tanto que no puedo creer que esto sea realidad...

Él sonrió y yo también. Era una clase de complicidad que se estaba formando entre nosotros.

–Ya es tarde y debes ir a descansar. Te llevo a tu casa.

Me esperó delante del restaurante y yo no podía creerlo. Me llevó, en su moto, hasta mi hogar. Le pedí que me dejara en el portón.

–Mañana es sábado, así que te invito a comer. Dame tu número y te mando mensaje más tarde.

¿Una cita? Era lo mejor que me podía pasar en un sábado. Después de intercambiar números, nos despedimos con un beso.

Mis labios iban reconociendo el tacto de los suyos. Ese fue el inicio de nuestro romance y sabía que vendrían los días más felices de mi vida, que no me separaría de ese policía que, sin previo aviso, había entrado en mi vida como un aroma dulce y permanente.


End file.
